Unknown Answers
by HAIJAE
Summary: Natsu is cheating on Lucy and will Lucy ever find out. . its a ok summary but a great story c:


**Broken Hearted**

* * *

~Lucy P.O.V

I sighed heavily. It's a lovely day with the sun shining bright with the cool wind dancing in my hair. I sighed again but this time lighter and smelled the fresh air with a hint of flowers from the flower shop also some tasty treats from the bakery.

"Hmmmmmmmm I feel like get some cakes from my 1 year anniversary with my boyfriend"

Yes I'm talking bout Natsu Dragneel. Famed called 'Salamander', wizard of the famous guild Fairy Tail. I'm probably the most lucky girl in Magnolia because I get a lot of evil glares when I walk with him anywhere. I don't think he noticed it because of all the googoo eyes he gets but don't bother me but I don't see anyone doing them any more . I guess they gave up on him now. I think I'm catching Natsu stupidity cause I thought he was cheating on me with every girl in town. Haha yea I need to hang out with Levy even more now.

~Normal P.O.V

Lucy was almost close on the guess but, Natsu was cheating on her with one girl. That 'one girl' hated Lucy from the bottom of her heart. That's why everyone stopped glaring at her but gave her a small smile. The cheating started 4 months ago for an unknown reason. Natsu made everyone swear not to tell Lucy or else he will slit the throats and stick 10 needles in their eyes and laugh at their painful death. While Lucy is clue less everyone else is afraid and scare to do anything. Lucy doesn't have but so few enemies. One of her enemies she never counted as one is right in Fairy Tail. She has short white hair and blue eyes, the name Lissana Strauss.

* * *

~Lissana P.O.V

"Ha the bitch wont know what hit her. She stole Natsu away from me but I got him back now"

I pushed the door to the guild open and hear "Hi's" from almost all the guild members. The ones who disagree to me and Natsu dating ( Lucy Supporters , L.S) are the losers Wendy, Carla, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and lastly my older sister Mirajane. Their sitting at the bar and staring at us with hurtful looks in their eyes and one cleaning dishes. Well it to bad because Lucy is never going to find out about this.

~Normal P.O.V

In the guild things were getting spicy in the guild with the Lissana, Natsu and Lucy situation. Everyone was cheering for the but the L.S watching them with the have-you-no-shame- eyes. Happy still loved Natsu even tho Natsu called off their friendship when happy was saying this is wrong, also kick him out their house, and forgot about him. Master watch did upstairs with hurt in his eye because he knew one of his children was going to be heart-broken.

" I think we should tell her" Gray whispered,

"why to get your self hurt or even worse killed" Carla yelled with sorry in her voice.

Erza muttered something under her breath while she threw her strawberry cake on the ground crying her eyes out.

Everyone eyes widen when they show the Titania crying. This is one of the most rarest moments you will ever see her in. Everyone started to laugh at her when Lissana said she was a weak crybaby. Wendy and happy ended up crying with her when they tried to comfort her.

"Wait is that... Levy i thought she was Lucy best friend.: Wendy said during crying

the cheering got louder when Lisanna and Natsu went in an all out make out session. Everyone in the L.S. crew had a deadly aura and was planning an attack on them when they go on a mission. Yes I said them because Natsu let Lissanna join so they can be together

* * *

~Lucy, Normal P.O.V

Lucy was about 2 mins away from the guild and can hear all the cheering and woot's.

"Maybe there is a new couple in the guild and me and Natsu can hang out with them" Lucy thought speeding up her pace.

Lucy rushed through the gate and slowly open the guild door for her self. looking for her boy friend but not expecting him to b kissing someone.

"This is going to get ugly", Gray muttered

Lucy looked around and watched whole everyone was staring at her with a blank stare while Natsu and Lissana walked up to her.

"I think you should leave because no one wants to here anymore" Lissanna yelled at Lucy

" I don't know who you are to tell me what the fuc... " Lucy was cut off from a punch the face from both Natu and Lisanna

Natsu laugh while Lissana kicked Lucy in the stomach. Lucy got up with eases and looked at Natsu and Lissana with a hard glare and made a crack in her porcelain skin. Lucy transformed into a bad-a angel/demon and started to beat the life out of natsu and lissana untill mira in her satin soul and Erza in her armor stopped her from continuing. They both are holding lucy tightly trying to stop her while crying a pool of tears of her demon out ( her outfit if at the bottom of the page but imagine the blue is black. So the colors are blue and black but her hair is the same color its just long at Cana's).

"Please calm down please", Erza whispers as Lucy changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry " Lucy said hugging Mira and Erza.

Lets go and talk at the bar Lucy said with a beautiful smile that made Ezra and Mira stopped crying and smile back.

" Aghhhh what the bloody hell happen" Nastu said as he barely walked as he carried lissana and him self to the informay.

"I'll be right back guys" Lucy said while the L.S. nodded.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and said "Why... why did you do that ', slapping him unconscious to the floor.

Lucy bowed and walked back to her true friends and cried in Juvia's arms while every trys to comfort her...

Everyone else in the guild is staring at wide eye that didn't blink a second thou out the whole thing.

* * *

**Yayyyyyy i did it and it took meh 2 days to do it . poll i up of other story and feel free to vote and read it or PlZ pm or review some ideas you have in your lovey minds c;**

**(black and white and lucys long blonde hair)**

_**~JAE**_


End file.
